A Diary's Secret
by Viscernal
Summary: What happens when Natsu discovers a secret about Mirajane that she hadn't told anyone about, simply writing about it in her diary? How will the two grow up together now knowing the secret that she had been keeping from everyone from the guild? Will they grow closer or will the revelation of the secret drive them apart? Natsu/Mirajane


"Alright guys, funny joke ahaha." Elfman laughed nervously as he sat in the wooden chair, physically tied to it with thick ropes, a black bag over his head. "The humour is starting to wear off now..." He trailed off still in a nervous tone as he tried to look around but there wasn't anything he was able to see with the bag that was currently over his head.

"You sure about this?" Natsu questioned, the voice instantly recognizable to Elfman. "I mean sure, it's worth it but still... she finds out... we're dead." He said in a panicked tone.

"Well it was either Elfman or Lisanna." Gray said folding his arms behind his head. "You didn't want to drag Lisanna into it so here we are." Gray huffed as the other ten year old as he walked up to the bound Elfman, Natsu sighing but following along. The two children had indeed abducted Elfman Strauss, older brother to Lisanna Strauss and younger brother to the Demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss. Elfman being the nice child that he was thought that Natsu's innocent suggestion of putting a bag over his head in a game of hide and seek would be fine and that nothing would happen, until something hard and cold hit him in the back of the head, now here he was bound to a chair.

"Elfman." Gray said pulling the black bag off of Elfman's head. "This is going to be easy." He stated.

"Come on guys, I don't like this game." Elfman told them struggling against his ropes.

"It's not a game you dummy!" Natsu shouted. "Let me at em!" Natsu roared going for the attack however Gray just kicked him away, sighing at the young Dragon Slayers impatience.

"Look, we're tired of Mira and Erza pushing us around all the time." Gray told him making the larger boy turn to the young ice wizard. "So we need something from you." He told the large take over wizard.

"I... I don't have anything." Elfman told him nervously.

"That's where you're wrong." Gray grinned. "You have unlimited access to your house. Which means, you can find Mirajane's diary for us." Elfman's eyes widened in fear, he'd seen Mira writing in a diary once and the glare she gave him after she threatened if he even dared to touch it would scar him for the rest of his life.

"No! I won't! It's to scary!" Elfman cried. "Let me go! I won't tell Mira you kidnapped me!" He cried.

"Be a man!" Natsu shouted at him. "Do this and we'll do anything you want!" He grinned.

"Come on Elfman, think about it. If we got Mira's diary, then she couldn't pick on us any more unless she wants us to spill her secrets to the entire guild or even sorcerer weekly!" Gray grinned.

"That's blackmail..." Elfman stated softly.

"She does it all the time!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted at him.

"And worse!" Natsu added.

"Sure she's done some mean things..." Elfman stated, trailing off lightly.

"Mean! What she does is down right evil! Just yesterday I swear she gave an old man a wedgie because he greeted her to friendly!" Gray shouted at him. "She's a devil! She needs to be put into her place, you're going to help us!" Gray continued to shout.

"Now! Where does Mirajane keep her diary!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't know!" Elfman cried. "She's always locked her room so I don't know!"

"Hmm.. seems we've come to a bump in the road." Gray mused as he rubbed his chin in thought, Natsu huffing in annoyance, the plan was to get Elfman to spill on Mira's diary location, they couldn't prod him for information if he didn't have any! This was meant to be simple! "We need a new plan." He announced.

"Mira, Lisanna and I were going off on a job later on today... maybe you could search the house for it then?" Elfman offered making Gray and Natsu grin. "Just, don't touch anything else of Mira's..."

"Right!" Both Natsu and Gray grinned, there first step to putting their plan of operation into motion. It was the first time they were working together on something, so far it hadn't blown up in their faces, as long as they kept out of one another's way while coming to the same conclusion they seemed to work well together until the inevitable would soon come to pass and they would fight for a while before getting back to the task at hand.

"Let's go find a way to get ahead of Erza!" Natsu cheered heading for the exit of the anonymous dark room.

"I wonder who we can manage to get to help us in that." Gray thought as he followed Natsu to the exit, they had yet to find anything on Erza or think of anything that would make the older girl submit to them like they had with Mira. Truth be told they still didn't know if finding Mira's diary would hold any power over the sadistic white haired teen, but they had no other choice but to try it.

"Uh... guys..." Elfman called out, still tied to the chair. "Guys! Let me go! I've got to get to the guild so I can meet Big Sis Mira and Lisanna for the job!" Elfman cried making Natsu and Gray stop and turn back.

"We're coming big guy." Gray chuckled as Natsu grinned sheepishly at forgetting Elfman, both boys went and untied Elfman.

* * *

"Those kids have to be up to something." Macao said sitting next to Wakaba as he watched Natsu and Gray enter the guild before heading over to a table, it was unheard of the two ever getting along for any longer then a minute. Yet here was the impossible right before their own very eyes, Natsu and Gray were talking as if they were actually having a civil conversation with one another. Everyone in the entire guild was shocked, however said nothing to the two encase they might ruin the truce that they currently had.

It was so peaceful.

"I don't doubt it, but as long as their not causing problems it's fine." Wakaba told him squishing his cigarette onto the table he was sitting at before lifting his mug up and downing it's contents. "Because quite frankly, them getting along scares me just as much as them fighting. Why not let us enjoy the peace until it crumbles around us?" He questioned.

"Hear hear." Makarov nodded sitting on the table between the two men. "As long as they're not causing any harm I don't see why we don't simply let them scheme away." He explained.

"What if it turns really bad?" Macao questioned.

"Well, we had a day of peace. That's more then I could ever hope for." Makarov told them making both men nod at the old man's wise words. "Now! Let's drink to this time of peace!"

"_It's like he thinks we've just come out of a war __and will have to go back__."_ Both men thought before looking over at the two ten year olds grinning at one another. "To temporary peace!" They cheered, they knew Natsu and Gray to well to think that they would get along forever.

"Ok, what does Erza like?" Gray questioned pulling a scrap of paper out and a pen as Natsu sat across from him.

"Eh... being mean?" The pink haired boy suggested.

"I don't think she actually enjoys that, I think it's just a habit." Gray explained making Natsu simply shrug.

"Maybe we can do something to her strawberry cake?" Natsu asked.

"Those are some dangerous words Natsu." Gray paled. "Remember what happened last time somebody messed with her cake." Both boys swallowed nervously and looked around to see if Erza was anywhere in sight before letting out a sigh of relief as she was nowhere to be seen. "But I like the way you're thinking." He grinned making Natsu grin back at him as Gray started to write down some ideas as they two only got more devious into their plan.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called over making Natsu turn to find the youngest Strauss with Happy as she walked over to him. "Me, Mira and Big Brother Elf are going on a mission. So you have to look after Happy."

"I know that." Natsu told her pouting, a look of embarrassment coming over his face as Happy flew over and sat in his hair before curling up in his pink locks and falling asleep with a tired 'aye'.

"That's right, you're such a good Dad." Lisanna smiled.

"Knock it off Lisanna!" Natsu shouted making Gray smirk slightly knowing how Elfman was going to leave someway to their house open so that they could enter the Strauss residence. Mira and Elfman began to walk over to the three as Lisanna giggled at Natsu's cute embarrassment he showed when ever she teased him about their time of playing house a few months earlier when Happy was still just a simple egg.

"What's up with you two? You've been acting strange all day." Mira said narrowing her eyes at the two. "What are you guys up to?" She questioned glaring at them making the two shrink underneath her gaze slightly. Elfman nervously sweating off to the side trying to become as little as possible, even at a young age Elfman was quite a large boy.

"Nothing." Both fire and ice wizard mumbled.

"Come on Mira, let's go." Elfman said, almost in a little to nervous tone for his elder sibling who rose a questioning eyebrow at him. "We've got to catch the train otherwise it'll leave before long." Mira looked to Elfman then back at Natsu and Gray who started to sweat like Elfman was.

"I'm watching you two, so what ever it is you're doing. Stop." She told them both.

"Come on Mira, they're finally getting along." Lisanna smiled happily.

"That's what's bugging me Lisanna." Mira huffed.

"Maybe you should try getting along with them too." The youngest sibling told her as the three began to turn and walk away, Elfman glanced back at them and nodded to them making both the ice wizard and Dragon Slayer grin. The two looked around quickly as Mira and her siblings left the guild.

"Operation snatch Mira's diary has commenced!" Natsu cheered making everyone in the guild turn to them causing Gray to punch Natsu in the side of the face sending him tumbling across the floor from where he had been seated at the table. "Ow." Natsu mumbled from the heap he was no in on the floor.

"Don't mind him, we're... uh... not doing anything like that, you know Natsu making names up for things that don't have anything to do with the actually thing that we're not actually going to be not doing..." Everyone sweat dropped the ice Wizard's explanation of what they had just heard.

"Like Mira would keep a diary anyway!" Someone laughed causing other's to laugh making Gray chuckle lightly, however caught the gaze of Makarov making him look away.

"Come on Natsu." Gray hissed picking Natsu up. "Let's go before someone tries to stop us."

"Gray." Makarov called out to him making Gray turn back to see Makarov still staring at him.

"_Not good!"_

"A word." Makarov told him making Gray sigh before Natsu grinned at him and bolted from the guild.

"_I bet he planned this! That no good fire breathing punk! Next time I see him I'll get him back!"_ Gray shouted in his mind as he began to walk over to the Makarov, trying to express an innocent look. Wakaba and Macao who were sitting with Makarov got the signal to leave the table making Gray even more worried.

"Take a seat Gray, I want to talk to you about something." Makarov said making Gray nod as he sat at the table and began to listen to what Makarov had to say, no matter what he would never of expected to hear what was told to him that day.

* * *

"Hmm..." Natsu hummed aloud to himself, Happy still sleeping in his hair as he walked down a familiar street, he had been to the Strauss family home a handful of times at the request of Lisanna to either spend the night or have dinner, even if Mira tried to cook him. Once Mira offered him a bathe and he ran away screaming thinking she was trying to cook him, Mira had laughed for weeks at his expense. Coming to a stop in front of the familiar two story house he cocked an eyebrow at it, wandering what Elfman had done to let them in.

Walking up to the front door he looked at it before reaching out and grabbing the handle only to grin as it opened. Elfman had figuratively left the front door wide open for them. Checking to make sure the coast was clear Natsu opened the door and quickly entered before closing it behind him. The familiar smell of Mira, Lisanna and Elfman all registered within his mind as his nose adapted to the continuous smells in the house.

"Where to start?" Natsu questioned allowed as he walked into the house, Mira had chased him many a times around the lounge room as he annoyed her while she had been cooking dinner. Lisanna would always sit in the same spot on the couch until they were ready for dinner, she would either be reading a book or Natsu would be sitting on the ground in front of her and she'd play with his pinnk hair. Elfman was always welcoming to the Dragon Slayer never making him feel left out and it made Natsu grin just how much the Strauss Family had accepted him into their home.

"_One Day, I'll bring them all over for dinner at my place... once I clean it up a bit."_ Natsu grinned widely as he continued to walk around the house.

First he went to the kitchen, this was where Mira spent the most of her time whenever he was over, either cooking or reading a book at the table, she never did join in the conversations that he had with Elfman and Lisanna after their meals but every time he looked over to her she'd always be watching the three of them from over the top of her book. Searching through cupboards high and low only finding cutlery, plates, pots and pans among other things you'd find in a kitchen.

Heading from the kitchen to the lounge and searching through a book case and not finding anything that would resemble a diary or the like. He headed for the stairs, figuring it wouldn't be in Elfman or Lisanna's room he headed to where he was told to never to venture, from Lisanna and Elfman themselves.

The black door at the end of the hall.

Mirajane's room.

Natsu stood before the ever so prominent black door, so out of place in the white halls of the house. Mira had once smacked him upside the head for staring at it to long before teasing him about wanting to steal her underwear before calling him a pervert making Lisanna kick him out for some reason that was unknown to the young boy, why would he want Mirajane's underwear? Natsu looked over his shoulder, a cold sweat running down his neck as if someone was watching him before he steeled himself as the son of Igneel and reached for the door handle. He gripped the handle and quickly opened it, this was not what he had been expecting to see within the room of Mirajane The Demon.

White, everything was white. Almost blindingly so, the walls, the soft carpet under his feet. To the left pushed up against the window was a bed with pink, PINK, blankets dotted with little red love hearts, sitting between the two pillows was a plush stuffed rabbit holding a carrot between it's paws. To the right was a dresser with a chair that sat in front of a large mirror an assortment of make-up sitting upon the dresser.

Straight ahead was a desk, one side held a picture of Elfman and Lisanna with Mirajane after they had just joined Fairy Tail, when Mira had been happy to have a home where people would no longer call her a monster, after Lisanna and Elfman had showed that they had take over magic just like she did. The three had the largest smiles on their faces, Mira having the biggest.

On the left of the desk was a picture of the entire younger generation of Fairy Tail, just after Happy was born although the picture that was drawn wasn't the same picture Natsu knew and loved where it showed him riding the dragon Happy, but showing him with Happy on his head as the others gathered around them. With a smile Natsu raised a hand up and scratched just above Happy's ear making him purr lightly in his sleep. He'd have to ask Mira where she got that picture from.

Behind that photograph was another photo, Natsu walked towards the desk and picked it up tilting his head slightly before paling at the sight. He remembered that day well, Mira had been acting like she did when ever she teased him. That weird creepy adoration she found when ever he was crying or something of the like. She had practically dragged him all over Magnolia and forced him to spend the day with her.

That was probably the only memorable part of the day, Mira had seen a couple getting photo's on one of the many bridges that crossed the river of Magnolia and had... 'persuaded' the photographer to take one of them. Natsu was in the front a big grin on his face, right now Natsu couldn't even remember what he had been happy about. Mira was standing behind him with a small smile on her face, both of her arms draped over the Dragon Slayer's shoulders her chin resting atop his head.

"I didn't know she got the actual photo." Natsu said allowed as he sat down in the chair that was at the desk before placing the photograph back down where it had been before looking over the desk and stopped as a black book sat neatly in the centre of the desk, a pen at it's side. "Her diary?" He questioned reaching out for the book, his small hand tracing the dark leather of it, it didn't have a title like most books had, there wasn't even evidence to show that it was a diary. Flicking the book open to a random page Natsu leaned over and began to read.

_'Friday 17th, Erza's being a two faced bitch again, she just needs to shut up and leave me alone. Sure I may have replaced all the cake mix in Fairy Tail with chilli powder but I didn't do it because of her, I wanted to play a prank on the rest of the guild. She needs to know that everything I do doesn't revolve around her. It's like she's got some girl-girl love thing going on for me. Gross!'_ Natsu rose an eyebrow at that.

"What's girl-girl love?" He questioned allowed before shrugging and flipping a few more pages before reading again.

_'Wednesday 3rd, he's over again. Lisanna asked him to come and have dinner with us and Elfman invited him to stay the night. It's the stupidest thing, he's ten I'm thirteen and he's a bigger idiot then anyone else I know... but that's apart of his charm I guess. I'm even jealous of Lisanna, being the same age as him, she'll get to grow up with him probably be his first girlfriend have his first kiss. It makes me mad, but whenever I look up and see his grinning face, I can't help but smile. Maybe one day, when we're both older and the gap between our ages doesn't mean anything any more... maybe then I'll talk to him, properly and not have to simply watch from a distance any more.'_

"Who's she talking about?" Natsu questioned as he re-read the passage still not finding any clues as to who Mira was writing about. He flipped over the next few entries before coming to a page that didn't have any entries written on it just simple drawings that Mira had done. To be perfectly honest, the page was a mess. First there was a badly drawn bird before another animal that she had gotten wrong and scratched pen all over it.

He looked through the other drawings but stopped at one and tilted his head not knowing what to think of it. It was a love heart with both Mira's name and his own in it. "What's that all about?" He questioned. Shrugging not getting an answer he closed the diary, picked it up and headed for the door only to stop as Mirajane stood there with wide eyes in the doorway as Natsu went completely white at the sight of her. She was suppose to be at the train station, not here.

"Natsu..." Mira started making Natsu take a step back. "What are you doing?" She questioned walking forward before stopping as she saw what he was holding and her eyes went wide before she shot her eyes to look into Natsu's own. "Why are you here Natsu!? Why do you have my diary!? What are you doing!?" She shouted at him causing Happy to stir atop Natsu's head.

"Nothing!" Natsu shouted dropping the diary and going to rush past her however Mira was faster then he was, the sudden commotion surprised the small blue cat atop his head and he rose up with his wings as Mira caught Natsu effortlessly by the back of his shirt. "Let me go!" He shouted before Mirajane swung him and let go and Natsu went crashing into the side of her bed. Natsu let out a cry as he fell to the floor only to watch from where he lay to see Mirajane picking up her diary. He paled as she sent him one of her most furious glares.

"How much did you see!?" She yelled at him.

"Not much! Something about Erza and Girl-girl love and someone that's over here with Lisanna and Elfman a lot." Natsu told her as he sat up rubbing his head.

"What the hell were you thinking Natsu!?" Mirajane shouted at him. "You can't do things like this! This is my room! My diary! My private thoughts! You had no right to look through any of them!" Natsu frowned at that, Mira had been angry at him before but he could see tears begin to well up in her eyes, never had he seen her like this before. He opened his mouth to speak but Mira cut him off. "Just get out." She told him harshly making Natsu's eyes widen. "Now Natsu! Get out!" She screamed at him making him run for the door missing as she fell her knees and cried.

Happy simply floated to the ground and walked up to her and placed a paw on her knee as he sat with her as her body was wracked with sobs, hugging the diary close to her chest, Lisanna always told him to try and comfort a crying girl.


End file.
